


Wait for it

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Cute Alexander Hamilton, Fluff, Gay John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander is the most wanted boy in Campus. Everyone seems to fall for the devious, small boy even a certain John Laurens





	Wait for it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

Alexander was well known throughout campus as the handsome devious boy. When you add smart and kind and of course quick witted every boy amd girl fall for him, desiring his love.

There is a rumor of a girl he dated once, Elizabeth Schuyler, she says that he loves to spoil his lover with attention and love. And despite him breaking it off and remaining friends she still fonds over the boy and loves him.

And somewhere in the crowd is John Laurens. There are two groups, one where they stay quiet and never confess their feeligs or ever interact with him (well they try not too.) They basically stay in the shadows so if one does confess Alex is usually shocked if they confess.

And the other group is where they confess everyday, flirt with him openly and try to interact with him all the time. Of course, John is in this crowd.

His best friend Lafayette was once in the crowd, but when he confessed, Alex seemed troubled. He then confessed he has this friend who is head over heels in love with Laf. His name is Hercules.

They got together later on, they remain in contact with the short boy as much as possible as friends. That was a relief to Alex because when people do befriend him they confess and they get rejected politely and then they leave.

It left Alex heartbroken to lose so many friends at once because of some crush they have for him. One day, Alex walked into the little café at the corner of the street.

He beams when he sees the almost asleep freckled boy. John, perks up immediately when he sees the boy with brown eyes.

His black hair today was held in a bun with a pencil tucked inside. John fawns over how cute Alex is for 0.5 seconds before bolting upright.

"Hey, Rudolph," teases John referring to the boy's bright red nose and cheeks that blushed brightly due to the harsh winds outside.

"Hey," he drawls out jokingly. "I forgot to bring a scarf." His clock beeps reminding him that he has an hour before class. "Anyways, I need some coffee!"

"Black, I assume?" A nod from the small boy. "And a croissant? Despite it be being, you know 1 PM." The small boy stays silent, worrying John.

"Actually! I would like another coffee with milk and sugar with two muffins," says Alex, anxiously playing with his gloves.

"Got a date, Hamilton?" Hums John, he leans closer to the boy their noses almost touching. Sure, he felt like crying because it meant Alex had a date. Which meant Alex would kiss someone that wasn't him, but he was savoring the closeness he had right now.

Alex, shocking John, blinks rapidly at the sudden closeness and flushes bright pink, this time it wasn't from the bitter cold. Encouraged, John props his elbows on the counter, resting his head on them he leans closer. Their noses bumping.

"Yes, I do actually, Laurens," the Caribbean boy replies calmly despite his breathing picking up. John picked this up immediately, his lips ghosting over the younger boy.

"And who may that be?" His heart was racing a million pounds a second. When Alex moved to respond he sweared he moved closer and just as their lips could just brush, Peggy another worker bumps in.

"John, you need to make his order." She pops, raising a brow at the now flustered freckled boy. He fumes silently in his mind, he glances at Alex who looks at Peggy in a daze. He flees to the coffee machine.

"Nice Star Wars shirt," he hears Alex say smoothly. His flustered voice gone immediately. He hears Peggy gasp dramatically.

"Oh my god! You know Star Wars! Blegh! You know--" and then they engaged into a smooth conversation. Both piping in randomly, of course with Alex's witts it left Peggy in tears. And with Peggy's unusual personality it left Alex dying.

Approaching them quickly, John was close enough to see them exchange numbers. Peggy laughs and rushes over to her other Coworker, Maria her girlfriend. Alex waves at the curly haired girl while clutching his stomach.

He smiles at John while laughing at whatever Maria shouted at him jokingly. John didn't hear, all he was fixated on was the cute sounds slipping past the Caribbean boy's lips.

"You," he manages to gasp out, confusing John. He calms down after a few seconds, John raises his brow. He collects the money before pulling his apron off, his shift now over.

He waltz around the counter, next to Alex who beams. "Hm?" Alex, grabs both coffees and offers one to John shyly.

"You asked, who I was going out with and I hoped it would be you." John felt like fainting, Alex immediately turns embarrassed. "If you want to, of course!"

"I do!" John composes himself quickly. "I do, I love to go on a date with you." He takes the coffee, and quickly grabs the boy's smaller hand, intertwining their fingers.

John put down his coffee, and offers his scarf to the now beaming Alex. Alex immediately says no, but John wraps him with his scarf, adoring how it tucked Alex in perfectly.

He holds the bag of muffins with two fingers and with the same hand he hold his coffee. "Thanks," whispers Alex quietly.

John pulls his own jacket closer, warmth spreading throughout his body. He pulls Alex's hat over Alex's now red ears. "You want to head back to my place? It's better than becoming Popsicles out here," offers John.

Alex nods, his cheeks rosy red, he squeezes the taller boy's hand. "Okay." John's heart soars as he laughs and talks with Alex. Boy, he couldn't wait to tell Laf and Herc about this.

Alex's watch suddenly beeps gaining the attention of both of the boys. A panicked look spreads across Alex's face. "Shit. I have to go to class now." He stares apologetically at John.

"That's okay, mind if I walk you to class?" Alex immediately beams and nods, and so they both walk him to class.

"Thanks, I hope your offer is still up after class," Alex says, bashful. John nods.

Alex brings down John's scarf (that he was still wearing) down to his neck and quickly stands on his toes. Before John knows it, Alex's mouth is on his.

His lips are warm despite the cold, thinks John as he blissfully kisses back his hands resting on the boy's waist.

Alex pulls back with a sigh and with a quick kiss to John's cheek he runs inside his class with a smile.

John stands there in bliss, his fingers brushing his lips softly. He glances to his left to see a gaping Laf and Herc.

"You must tell us how you got the most wanted boy in College."

 


End file.
